The telephone has greatly facilitated communications between parties, especially when great distances separate the parties. Metropolitan cities and suburbs typically have sufficient access to a public switched telecommunications/telephone network (PSTN), as well as cellular networks. As access to PSTN and cellular networks has increased, a single subscriber may have several telephony devices, including plain old telephone system (POTS) devices and cellular telephones, available for use. As a result of having multiple telephony devices in the home, solutions have been developed involving cellular phone docking stations which enable the use of POTS devices over a cellular network. These solutions, however, fail to account for matching multiple cellular phone lines with multiple POTS lines including the ability to select a cellular phone line for use with one or more selected POTS devices as well as the ability to provide distinctive signaling for POTS devices receiving calls from one of several cellular phone lines.